Lily's second year at Hogwarts
by Stormylupin
Summary: This is about Lily Evans, and i character i made up - Stormy lupin - who is Remus's twin sister. She isn't a full werewolf
1. Home

There was a knock at Lily's bedroom door and then a loud shrill. "Lily! Mummy said you have to be ready to go to your freak school!" Petunia said. Lily smiled. She was going back home, sure, she didn't mind spending the holidays with Sev, and having Stormy stay for two weeks had been good, but all she really wanted was to be where she could use her magic. At Hogwarts, she could.  
>The only thing Lily disliked about Hogwarts was James Potter, and his friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. Remus was okay, but that was because he was Stormy's brother.<br>Lily packed up the rest of her things she needed and then locked up her trunk. She sadly didn't have a pet; her parents were muggles and didn't really want an owl flying around the place. She'd received many owls from Stormy, and a few from her other friends, but that was all.  
>Downstairs her mother was putting a plate of toast on the dining table, Petunia sat next to her father scowling. Sev had told Lily that Petunia was jealous because she was normal and Lily was special. This was probably true, who wouldn't want to be a witch or wizard?<br>Lily's mother bustled around the kitchen as Lily sat down and ate. "Do you have all your books dear?" she asked.  
>"Yes, all in my trunk" Lily replied, taking a large bite from her toast.<br>"And your robes are clean? And all your clothes?" her mother asked.  
>Lily laughed. "Mum, you packed my trunk! You don't have to ask these things. I have all my books, I have all my clothes, I have everything I need" Lily smiled.<br>Her mother become less anxious and sat down to eat.  
>This year would have to be good.<p> 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Kings Cross was as busy as normal, Lily hadn't expected any less. She looked at her father, last year Petunia and her mother, as well as her father, has come. But this time it was only her father. She smiled at her.  
>"Fifteen minutes hun, we are doing well. Do you want me to go through with you?" He looked at the barrier that has 'platform 9' on one side and 'platform 10' on the other. Lily nodded and then clutching her trolley, she ran towards it. In a quick second she was on the busy platform of 'platform 9 ¾'. Lily's father took her trolley and guided her towards the scarlet red train. 'Hogwarts express' was its name. "Let's find you a place to sit Lily dear" her father said.<br>"Oh, don't worry daddy, I'll put my trunk on the train. Stay here and I'll be right back" Lily smiled. Her father listened and Lily made her way onto the train. It was packed, she recognised a lot of people either older or the same age. But then there were a few new faces. First years.  
>Lily found the cabin she'd been looking for. Stormy sat on one side, reading the daily prophet. Stormy was the same age as Lily, except she was a half-blood. Not a muggles-born like Lily.<br>Stormy was very pretty, she had long thick dark brown hair, and she was tall. But on her right arm, and neck there were huge scars. She didn't tell anyone how she'd gotten them, and didn't seem very intent on ever doing so. The only one who probably knew the truth was her brother, who as similar scars. Across from Stormy, not speaking was Severus Snape, or Sev as Lily called him. She smiled as she entered the cabin, and then Sev jumped up to greet her. They shared a long, perhaps too long, hug, before Sev help Lily lift her trunk up to the space above the seats. Lily hugged Stormy – for a lot less long than Sev – and then dashed out of the train to say goodbye to her father.

The train ride took the whole day.  
>Nothing very interesting happened the whole time, Stormy bought chocolate frogs and some other candy when the trolley came around – Sev, Lily and Stormy ate those all quickly. And then after about three or four hours James Potter turned up.<br>He liked Lily, and he hated Sev, and he really didn't have a problem with Stormy. James came into the cabin, keeping away from Sev – making a few rude jokes which Sev and Lily ignored – and then started to talk to Lily. Remus went and sat by his sister, asking a few quiet questions which no one else payed attention to. And then Sirius and Peter played along with everything.  
>"Do you ever use shampoo Snivellus?" Sirius laughed, opened up a chocolate frog he had found and eating it. He turned over the card. "Dumbledore again" he muttered.<br>Sirius Black was from the well known Black family. The Black's were all purebloods, and were proud of that. All of the black's were sorted into the Slytherin, except Sirius. He was in Gryffindor, along with Lily, James, Remus, Peter and Stormy (Sadly I've made her a Gryffindor for this, normally she is a Ravenclaw. But I figured the story would work a lot better with her being a Gryffindor….Anyway! Let's get back to the story) Sev was, sadly, in Slytherin.  
>Sirius was very different from his family, and wasn't a great supporter of You-Know-Who.<br>You-Know-Who was Lord Voldemort, but no one really mention him by name. He believed that magic was only for Purebloods, and that wizards shouldn't mix with muggles. Wizards marrying muggles caused half-bloods. You-Know-Who had a huge group of followers, the Death Eaters as they were called.  
>"So lily, what do you think?" James Potter asked. Lily sighed.<br>"No, James, I don't want to go out with you. Now please leave" Lily complained, crossing her arms.  
>"Okay then" James stood up. "Let's go guys" he said, looking at Peter, Sirius and Remus.<br>Peter Pettigrew wasn't really in their group – James, Sirius and Remus's – he was more of a follower. He was always highly amused by what James did; it was like James was his idol.  
>James made his way to the door, followed by Sirius and Peter. Remus was still talking to his sister.<br>"And if anything happens-"  
>"Remus, you are the one that needs to be worrying you know I'm not-" Remus nodded, cutting Stormy off. They hugged and then Remus left.<p>

The train slowly pulled to a stop. They were In Hogsmeade the beginning of the year was nearly here.


	3. First Day

"I officially dis-like history of magic" Stormy muttered as she set her pile of homework next to Lily's.  
>"And you didn't before?" Lily laughed.<br>"Ah, not as much, but Binns just goes on and on"  
>Lily laughed again.<br>Stormy opened up her book and started to scrawl things down on her parchment. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter stepped into the Gryffindor common room, and Lily and Stormy prepared themselves for havoc.  
>Thankfully they didn't stay for long, walking up to the dorm rooms with only picking on two first years.<br>"Someone should really deal with them" Lily muttered, thinking of Severus.  
>Stormy's mind was off somewhere else, she agreed with Lily. James and Sirius set a bad example for Remus, and he had more to deal with than the other ones. <em>Tomorrow night <em>Stormy thought to herself. She knew Remus would be anxious tomorrow night; the full moon was going to cause a lot of trouble.  
>"Do the Professors know?"<br>"Uh, hopefully! How can they get away with this? McGonagall should know!" Lily said.  
>"Good point. Oh! I wonder when Quidditch trails are. I told my parents I wanted to try out for keeper" Stormy smiled.<br>"Keeper? Why keeper?" Lily asked.  
>"I don't know, Remus and I played some Quidditch during the holidays, it wasn't very fun because there were only two of us. But it was quite interesting"<br>"James'll probably try out for something, is Remus any good?"  
>"Not really, he's more of a nerd, likes to get his work done before games. I still wonder why he hangs out with them" Stormy turned to look at the stairs to the boy's dorms.<br>"I don't know either." 


	4. Stormy's Secret

**Uh, ignore my bad spelling, I promise to fix it sometime. Also sorry for the abrupt end to the story, I sorta didn't know how to end it, so, yeah! This is the last chapter. Enjoy xx**

"Remus, it's tonight you know" Stormy hissed during History of Magic while Professor Binns wrote on the chalk board.  
>"I Know Stormy, don't worry, Madame Pomfrey has everything sorted out. Stop worrying sis" Remus replied with a smile.<p>

That night Stormy sat on the window seat in the common room looking down at the Whomping Willow. She was waiting for her brother to be escorted by Madame Pomfrey to the secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack. There Remus would wait the night out as a Werewolf. Stormy hated this, but I happened once a month during the full moon.  
>"Lupin!" James said from the stairs to the Boys dorms.<br>Stormy turned to look at him, she knew he was talking to her. "Yes?"  
>"Where's your brother?"<br>She shrugged.

Sirius laughed. "We know you know where he is"  
>"Yeah" Peter said quietly, crossing his arms.<br>Stormy shrugged again. "I swear I don't know"  
>"Oh, you do?" James smiled. Lily showed up a few seconds later, saving Stormy. The three boys had been creeping closer and closer to Stormy the whole time.<br>"Back off Potter. She said she doesn't know where Remus is. Leave her alone" Lily snapped.  
>James raised his hands and laughed. "Fine, but if you see him, tell him we are looking for him"<br>They turned and started to leave. "I swear him disappearing once a month is creepy" Peter muttered.  
>"I told you my theory, he's obviously some sort of mutant" Sirius muttered with a grin.<br>Stormy sat there wide-eyed. "They know" she said to herself. Lily looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Know what Storm?" she asked curiously.  
>"Uh, nothing" Stormy replied, shaking her head.<br>"It's not just nothing; you don't normally freeze up like that. Don't worry Storm, you can trust me," Lily replied reassuringly. She sat down next to her friend.  
>There were a few long moments of silence.<br>"If I tell you. You can't tell ANYONE, understand?" Stormy said, biting her lip. Lily nodded slowly.

"Remus is a werewolf."


End file.
